From respected to hated
by Rilurz
Summary: Rated T for safety, I hope you enjoy this. Alex Godfrid was born with many gifts that will make most of his life perfect. He will spend the first year in the Dragon academy with Stoick, Alvin, Gobber, Hoark, Spitelout, and Finn Hofferson. Because Alex is talented then most teens he doesn't have a lot of Viking friends, but Finn Hofferson decides to become friends with him.
1. The dragon acadamy, and Book of dragons

As a young lad, I was gifted with speed, strength, intelligence and good looks…That last part is true but irrelevant to what I'm going to be telling you, alright now, let's start from the beginning, where I went from the most respected Viking to the most hated Viking, in less than seven years, that hatred the villagers feel towards me, will continue for another twenty years.

I go by many name, Alex Godfrid. I was thirteen, and I was taller than most teens, I was five foot eleven when I first entered the dragon academy, I was expected to pass with flying colors, and I was expected to be the one to kill my first dragon. I expected that as well and please don't think I won't kill the dragon, because I will without a doubt put an end to its life.

The first thing that I noticed was that the instructor was blind, I thought that was cool, and I also thought that he used his hearing to find and kill dragons, which is easy because they're so loud. Anyway, there were seven of us in total, I was one, the other six, were Alvin, Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Hoark and Finn Hofferson. For the next year I'll be training with them, one of them is expected to be number one, Stoick, the chief's son is doing this just like I am, but he has a different reason then I do.

Most of these guys last names I didn't know, expect for Finn Hofferson, he's a good friend of mine. He's fearless in the face of death, but most Vikings are, but I guess you could say he's different, if he's on fire, he'll put it out quickly and jump right back into battle. He's a strange one though, but nonetheless he's my friend.

"Alex! Ready to lose for the first time in your life!?" Finn shouted excitedly, as we lined up for roll call. "Don't you wish, you ready for another beating?" I asked him smugly, he smiled, "You better watch out, Alvin and Stoick are not too far from you in combat skills." Finn warned me.

I smirked, "Right where they belong, man. They won't be able to catch up to me." I laughed, I say whatever I please, because I know they can't beat me at my own game.

"Alvin!" The blind man yelled, "Here!" Alvin called out.

The blind man nodded and shouted out another name, "Hoark!" Someone to my right stood up straight, "Here!" The blind man seemed to be pleased with how well the new group of dragon killers are. "Alright, good. Now Alex!" He shouted. I straightened my back, "Here sir!" I yelled and puffed out my chest, not that I needed to, since I'm ahead of most teens in physique.

He cleared his throat, "Stoick!" A kid at the end of the line on my right yelled back, "Here!" The blind man smiled again, "This looks promising. Now! Spitelout!" He shouted, I kid to my left called out, "Spitelout oy! Oy! Oy! Is at your service."

I chuckled, "Nice call out."

No one heard me. Good. But either way it would have been fine.

"Finn Hofferson!" He shouted. At the end of the line on my left, Finn stood up straight like the rest of us. "Here!" He shouted back.

The blind man looked a lot more like a real trainer now, because before he looked…Somewhat scary. And that's saying something, considering not a lot of things scare me.

"Alright, last but not least, Gobber!" He yelled.

A chubby kid beside Stoick spoke up, "Here!"

That's the last of us, "Alright now that, that's out of the way, your first test starts now!" He said and pulled a lever he was standing beside the whole time. It opened a cage door to our right. Well this is a little sudden, isn't it? I mean he didn't tell us what we were facing…Maybe he doesn't know because he can't see it? Who knows?

The dragon that came out of the cage was a Grunkle, "How many shots does a Grunkle have!?" He shouted to us. All of us ran in different directions. "It has!- I was cut off, because the Grunkle shot at me. I ran right past Gobber, "Five!" He shouted, "No, anyone else!?" He asked impatiently to us, "Six!" I yelled and dodged another shot.

The dragon got tired of chasing me and went after Finn, after it missed its first shot, it went after another victim. We all managed to not get killed. "Good, now always remember the shot limit between the dragons I'm going to be showing you for the next year! Because when they can't fire, they can't defend themselves, well that's true if it's matched up against a Viking like me or the chief or another strong well known Viking." He explained to us, "Oh before I forget, let me introduce myself. My name is Blind Henson. Nice to meet you all, now time for the next exercise." He said and moved on.

Starting right off the bat caught me off guard, and it seemed to have the same effect on the other guys. We followed Blind Henson to the great hall. We all stood there confused, "Alright now!" His voice echoed off the walls. "I expect you to know everything about every single dragon by tomorrow morning!" He ordered and left us alone in the room.

"Let's say we ditch the reading and go have some fun, ay?" Spitelout offered, he should have known no one would go with him. "Nah, I'm not going to get yelled at by a blind guy." Finn told Spitelout.

Spitelout shrugged, "That's one that wants to be a book worm, anyone else?" He asked.

I sighed, "If you leave, you won't know what to say, when Henson asks you something about a dragon. You'll look like a fool, do you think your family like that when they find out?" I asked Spitelout, He sneered at me, "Fine! Since I got nothing else to do."

Gobber laughed, "You tell him, Alex!"

I ignored him, "Should we work as a group?" I asked everyone, "It's better that we all put our knowledge together so we can get out of here faster." Stoick said.

"Yeah!" Finn agreed, the rest of them agreed with him, "Alright well, let's get to work." I said and sat down at a table with a single book sitting in the middle of it. "The book of dragons. Sweet." I said and rubbed my hands together. "Who wants to go first?" Stoick asked. No one spoke up, do I have to do it? Yup, looks like it. "I'll do it." I offered.

"Good, here." Stoick faced the book towards me. "Okay...Dragon classes. First class, stoker class dragons: are hotheaded fire breathers. This class includes dragons that can set themselves on fire, as well as most of the smaller dragon species. A Stoker Class dragon losing its fire is a sign that it is going to die, although its flames can be reignited by a Fireworm Queen's venom or by eating their Flame Gel combs." I read out loud to the others.

I continued, "Monstrous Nightmare, is an example of a stoker class dragon. There are a few other dragons like Terrible Terrors, Typhoomerangs, and Fireworm dragons, all extremely deadly...Expect the terrible terror, but keep your guard up at all times. Always remember that." I told everyone, they all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, next class, bolder class dragons: are tough and are associated with the earth. They can eat rocks, and although they have small wings relative to their body size, they are able to fly as fast and as high as most other dragons can, but at the same time, there are some bolder class dragons that can't fly as fast and as high as other dragons, an example is the Grunkle, the one we saw earlier today." I said. I looked up to see if everyone was paying attention. Good everyone seems to be interested.

"The next class is a little more deadly than the other classes, sharp class, my favorite class of dragons. Sharp Class dragons: are vain and prideful, and they all possess sharp body parts, so when dealing with one, don't get too close, but watch for openings when they attack." I said, "Whoa...Hopefully we don't have to go up against a sharp class dragon tomorrow." Finn said, hmm strange, usually he'll take up the challenge and fight the beast, but I guess it's because of what I said about them.

"A few dragons for the sharp class, are: The Deadly Nadder, Razorwhip and the TimberJack. Those are the most deadly types of sharp class dragons, and they're also very fast and very smart, so don't expect them to carelessly attack you, watch out for their tails too, they don't only rely on their blast capacity, that's just something to make you think they're hopeless." I explained to everyone.

"Now for the next class, Tidal Class dragons: live in or near the ocean, and unlike most dragons, they do not breathe fire as their ranged attacks, and although very few can, they rarely do use them. The dragons in this class are generally larger in size than most of the other classes. One other thing, Tidal class dragons cannot stay out of the water for a long time, but this is false for some of these aquatic dragons. A class of dragons I'd rather not go up against, they can be kind of dangerous up close." I said. I looked at everyone, they really seem to be concentrating on every single word that comes out of my mouth.

I cleared my throat, "The last class…Little is known about this class, but it's called, the Mystery Class: there is little known about these dragons due to how stealthy and sneaky they are. Dragons in this class are generally more feared than those in the other dragon classes. A prime dragon that is a perfect example for this class is…The Night Fury. This dragon is the ultimate mystery class dragon, their speed is unknown, and their size is unknown too, the only thing we do know is that this dragon is the holy offspring to lightning and death itself, your only chance to survive an attack from one of those things, is pray to Odin and hope it leaves you alone, no one has lived to tell what they have experienced." I explained to everyone. They all looked a little excited.

"Now that's a dragon worth killing! Am I right boys!?" Alvin shouted energetically, Stoick laughed, "Yes my friend! This'll increase my chances for chief a lot more if I kill one of these!" Stoick said happily.

"Remember no one has lived to tell the tale about what night furies can do. That's why they're unknown, don't underestimate them, if you do…then the only thing that could happen is, you die." I said and closed the book of dragons, "Alright, well that was fun, but I'm going to train a little more and then get some shut eye. See ya tomorrow, and also...If you want to win this, you better take this seriously." I told everyone, Stoick, Alvin and Gobber had angry looks on their faces, excellent.

* * *

 **This is something that will take up a lot of my time, because I absolutely love this movie and the show! I'm waiting for the next season, I was think about starting from where they left off, but I want to see where they're going with this. Please leave a review and or favorite this or follow for the next chapter as well.**

 **Anyway Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. Taking a jog

As I left I heard Alvin whisper something to Stoick, "Someday, that guys going to regret talking to us like that."

Yeah right, not like we're friends. They're already riled up, I don't need to say that out loud. I made my way through town, a lot of people said hello and good evening to me, I greeted them back of course. Anyway, I passed a few other kids my age, one being Velka, a slim, nice level headed girl.

The fact she's nice to everyone makes her a really cool person to hang out with, but I rarely hangout with her, because Stoick is always with her. I'm smart enough to know what's going on with them, so I'll leave her alone.

After five minutes of walking I was at the front door of my family's house. I'm glad to go inside, because it's going to be snowing for another two months before summer starts. Oh yeah by the way it snows nine months of year here on Berk, while the other three months are nice and warm. Why do we stay here? Because it's our home, and also it's because we're stubborn Vikings, not even dragons can chase us off Berk.

I went inside the house, "Ahh…That feels better." I said and walked to my room, I spent most of the day training and reading, may as well spend the rest of the day sleeping. I'm a heavy sleeper so when I sleep, I sleep until the next day. I like that about myself, but sometimes I don't because if there's a dragon attack, then I'm probably doomed, maybe.

I laid down on my wooden bed…Yes it's a wooden bed, so what? We're Vikings, not some push overs…Although sleeping on something other than wood would be nice for a change. Anyway I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

I can never remember my dreams, most of the time I don't think I have dreams, but I do, some dreams more relaxing than others, but I can never remember a single one. Oh well, I woke up at the same time wake up everyday, early morning. The sun was just raising, "Well time for my morning jog." I said to myself as I got out of bed and got ready, unlike most Vikings I don't like to sleep with my clothes on, even in the winter, I just feel really uncomfortable. Anyway I put my clothes on and went down stairs to get my jacket, and shoes on.

When I walked out a cold breeze passed through, I shivered, well today is going to be hard, but either way I'm going to get it done. I started to jog, alright, time to get thi started. I jog through the town and made my way into the forest, usually that's a bad idea, since some dragons do wonder around there, but I won't let that distract me.

I entered the woods, there was no noise, just the sound of wind passing through my ears, and the sound of the snow crunching under my feet. I started to pick up my speed, there was another noise that started to bug me. There was something following me, I can't defend myself, usually I have my knife on me, but I didn't think I would need it for today, looks like my judgement was wrong. I started sprinting, what that was picked pu their pace too, if they want a race I'll give them a race.

Whatever was follow me stopped, or it might have been a person, either way I lost them. Since I was pretty much running to get out of sight from whatever that was, I think I went to a part of Berk I've never seen before. Woods with fog all over the place, I couldn't see ten feet in front of me. Strange it's really quiet, Berk usually has ten or more dragons on the island, maybe they're scared of this place? That would be interesting.

Anyway, I think I have to get back soon, Henson didn't exactly tell us what time to meet him in the Dragon academy. Damn I guess for today I'm exploring this place, I was walking around for maybe ten minutes now and I found nothing, probably because I might be walking in circles, it feels that way but I don't think I was, because I haven't made a right or left turn in a while now.

I guess I'm lost completely, "Dammit..." I growled. "No weapon, no armour, and no help. Just great...Just great..." I said and lowered my gaze, "I'll kill whatever that was with my bare hands."

Whatever was following me, caught up to me, behind me I heard a low growl, "Come on!" I yelled and turned around, what I saw was unexpected, it was a dragon, a deadly Nadder to be exact. "Well now...Want to dance?" I smiled smugly, the dragon turned it's head and looked at me. It showed no interests in me, "What? Not hungry?"

It screeched and walked around me, I stood in the same place, "What the heck are you doing?" I said and took a step towards the dragon, he got startled and opened it's wings, "Whoa..." I trailed off, "This is why you guys are my favorite kinds of dragons, sharp talons, sharp claws and best of all, you can shoot spikes out of your tail." I said with awe. The dragon got ready to take flight, it showed that I wasn't a threat.

I decided to follow it, maybe I'll get off the dragon academy if I kill this dragon? That certainly sounds nice, plus everyone expects me to kill my first dragon already, so I may as well meet their expectations. As the Dragon was about to take off, I jumped on it's back.

It got startled and flew upwards, okay...now what? If I kill it in the air, I might die. I decided to let the dragon do what it wants to do. Man, dragon are a pain, this one kept trying to knock me off it's back. I held on as hard as I could, which was almost impossible to do, this dragon takes a lot of baths, I mean it's scales were way too slippery, and I also couldn't grabbed one of it's spikes. Despite almost dying multiple times, I had fun flying around on it's back. Well...I'm not sure if that was flying...I mean it was trying really hard to get me off, a couple of times it went under water and then it went upside down.

It got tired and landed, I got and backed off the dragon, I'm not sure why it didn't try to kill me. Maybe because it was too tired? It makes sense, because it didn't even try to get back up. This is my chance. But how will I kill it? I don't have any weapons...I could try to use my hands...But I don't know.

* * *

 **Well I haven't updated this one in a while..Sorry :P I'm going to start working on my other stuff too. So look forward to that.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	3. My first kill

I made the decision of using my hands...But it's going to be hard to do so, seeing as this dragon has spikes in almost every part of it's body. I just have to suck it up and go through the pain, when I kill it, I won't be in the dragon academy anymore, although I still need to learn about all the dragons.

I slowly advanced on the dragon, sneaking up on it. I stepped on a branch, but the dragon didn't move. What's the matter with this dragon? Does it not care if it gets killed? Or does it want to die? Either one is fine by me. I jumped on the dragon's wings and it screeched so loud I thought I just went deaf. I covered my ears and stepped on it's jaw, it didn't resist, I found that strange, but it was too late to stop what I was doing.

I definitely broke it's wings, it was trying to get me off, because it was in too much pain to move. I saw a rock beside me and grabbed it, I looked at the dragon straight in the eye, it closed it's eye, accepting, it's death.

"Good." I said and brought the rock down with so much force the rock broke on impact. The Dragon didn't even put up a fight, it didn't do anything and yet I killed it...

I stepped away from the dragon and looked for something to cut it open, to show people I actually pulled it off.

As I was looking around I heard something move in the brushes behind me, I jumped behind a tree and kept quiet, I got lucky with the first one, I don't want to fight another one. When I looked back at the dragon I just killed. Blood was spreading around the dragons head. Whatever was hiding showed itself...It was a baby dragon, a baby deadly nadder...It went up to the dead dragon. When I saw it go to it, I thought it was going to eat it, but...They looked alike and I realized what I just did. I killed the baby dragon's mother right in front of it.

I'm not that kind of person, killing things right in front of other things...But I didn't know the baby was there, I didn't know it was going to fly to its baby.

The baby dragon made its way to the mother dragon, its no good...She's already gone. It continued towards it's mother. Damn, way to make me feel guilty, unlike most Vikings, I have a heart, I feel bad if I do something to someone or something in front of someone, something they hate I mean. Hmm, I wonder what the baby dragon is thinking about. Damn, I might have to kill it too...But all I need is one dragon, so I'll scare it away.

I ran forward, "Ahh!" it got startled and flew away. Good, now all I have to do it look for a sharp object. I looked around for something sharp, and after ten minutes, I found a sharp rock, I kind of feel really freak stupid, I was looking for something sharp...What dragon did I kill? You got it! A sharp call dragon hahaha damn, I hate moments like those.

Anyway, I rolled the dragon over and cut it's chest open, blood was now on my hands, it was still warm, well duh, it only died twenty minutes ago. Anyway I put my entire hand in the chest of the dragon and moved it around inside, "Found it! Gross!" I said happily.

I held the heart up with two hands, the thing is a lot bigger than I thought, makes it a little better of a trophy. I started to head back...Which took almost half a day to do, I have no idea where I was, I mean this island is actually pretty big. The village is small, but not the island.

Anyway, after so many hours of falling, hitting my head on branches and cursing, I found my way back. "Yes!" I shouted, "I did it!"

I felt really happy. Especially since I came back with a reward. But now that I think about it, this isn't exactly a good reward, and how would they know this is a Nadder's heart? I don't think they would know or want to know how it looks. But it's all I got, and I do not want to go back there.

As I was making my way into the village, a lot of people noticed me, I probably looked pretty beat up to them, which would be pretty obvious, considering what I just went through. "Alex, are you alright? You look like you just came from hell." A villager said. I nodded, "I'm alright, I actually feel great."

He crooked his head and asked, "What's that you got in your hand?"

I grinned widely, "I just killed my first dragon."

The man was shocked to find out, I actually did kill my first dragon. Soon I was surrounded by people, they all asked how I did it or some would just congratulate me.

A couple hours later, I was told I'm now allowed to leave the academy, although I kind of wanted to stay, but I also want my free time. Anyway a couple weeks have passed, and I've been training myself to withstand anything. Over these past two weeks, we got attacked by dragons three times already. And every time we were attacked, it was night.

I managed to kill more than one dragon when they attacked us. But almost every time we were attacked, a nightfury would be the one to give the final blow and then they would retreat. The nightfury...Man, it's fascinating to watch...But it's also not, because it's dark out and it rarely shows itself, plus it's too fast to see in the dark. And it's hide is almost pure black.

After those three attacks, they left us alone for a whole month, but then they came back in numbers this continued for over five years.


	4. Alex Godfrid, the dragonslayer

For those five hard years, I learned that the dragons don't give up, it's like their life depends on their attack being successful. I'm now eighteen years old, for the past five years, I was treated with respect, sometimes they would hold feasts for me. It was like they wanted me to be their new chief. But I'll never be the next chief, because Stoick is the son of the chief, so he's more likely to become the next chief.

Anyway, I was still the number one Viking on berk. Alvin knows it, so does Stoick, everyone know it. I've killed so many dragons, and of all those dragons, I've only killed one night fury. Those things are really hard to kill and see. They rarely show themselves. But I still managed to kill one, there are more...Believe me, there are more night furies out there.

Five years and all the teenagers from the academy are now adults, but I was the one to enter adulthood faster than the rest. When I got the choice to leave the academy, I didn't hesitate, I left. Finn Hofferson, my only friend, my only true friend, didn't quite like my choice. In the end he accepted it and let me be. I got to say, I did get lonely, I really didn't have anyone to talk to, but I still trained my ass off. No slacking or you're dead, I used that to motivate myself, it worked, but it wasn't enough.

Half a year later and then I started to slack off, because I was too sure of myself, I thought I didn't need to train so hard, because of how talented I was.

But man, I was a fool to think so, you can't just have talent alone and think you can take on the world, no, you need to keep up how you got that talent, whether it be you were born with it, or you're just naturally gifted. You always have to work out, and train.

In one month, I'll be nineteen. Man, the time flies when you've got no one at your side. I have the whole town at my side, but I only need that one person who will mean the whole world to me. Maybe I should start looking for a girlfriend, or wife, either one is fine...Heh.

In that whole month, we got attacked four times, a lot of houses were burnt to the ground, and a lot of our sheep were taken, we got lucky this time, these attacks are getting worse. Every time, we were attacked, a night fury would end it for the dragons. I don't know if the night fury is the master mind behind the attacks or they're just doing this because they have to.

Anyway that month went by really fast, because I helped with rebuilding the house that were burnt to the ground. And I also had to go fishing, the seas are a dangerous place for Vikings but we need to go out there for our food. We would get attack about once or twice, but other than that, we did okay. We managed to fend the dragon off, but sometimes the dragon wouldn't be alone.

Getting a new house is cool, but you're always going to feel sad, because in the old house you had, there was a lot of precious memories you made with your family. Anyway there were a lot of house that we built, but they would never stay up long, because these attacks are just getting out of hand.

"Happy Birthday, Alex!" A lot of people yelled, man having this many people celebrate your birthday with you in fun. I like it, but this is my last birthday they would celebrate with me. In just one more year, I'll be hated for my mistakes. Anyway, that day was an awesome one. Because I got a lot of presents from everyone and then I met a nice girl, she was a little shy, but I didn't mind. After a couple of weeks, we started to talk more and more, I stopped caring for the dragons, I just killed one after another until they stopped attacking us, soon I was known as a dragon slayer.

* * *

 **This is just a little chapter, I'll soon be uploading more for this fanfiction, and also, please remember this is before hiccups time, so the book of dragons is out of date, sorry for the confusion for who ever read the first few chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
